


Crossfire (Traducción)

by MrsDenisse



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Superwolf, Teen Wolf, Traducción, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDenisse/pseuds/MrsDenisse
Summary: 'Fuego Cruzado':Sam y Dean Winchester toman personal interés en un trabajo cuando escuchan que su primo, Stiles, ha sido asesinado. Pero cuando llegan a Beacon Hills, se dan cuenta de que nada es lo que pensaban que era.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crossfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740846) by [MonsieurBlueSky (MyChemicalRachel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRachel/pseuds/MonsieurBlueSky). 



> Nota Traductora:  
> Un nuevo mes, una nueva traducción, obtuve el "vamos" hace un montón de meses, lo siento!, recién ahora logré darle todos los toques finales, para que sea fácil la lectura y se entiendan los dichos, los cuales cambié un poco pero la versión original se explica al final del capítulo, espero la disfruten!

Sam está colgando el teléfono cuando Dean entra en el búnker. Dean empieza a desenvolver la ensalada que compró para Sam, deslizándola por la larga mesa con una mirada de asco, antes de sacar su propia hamburguesa con queso. Le hinca el diente, y se vuelve a Sam expectante.

— ¿Entonces? — Pregunta con la boca llena de comida. Elegante, como siempre. — ¿Era un caso? —.

— Um… No. — Sam pincha su ensalada con un tenedor. Hay un ceño fruncido en su cara que lo hace ver triste e incómodo. Después de un silencio, suspira y baja el utensilio, posando su mirada inquieta en Dean. — Ese era Travis, el cazador de Oregón al que ayudamos con el problema de arpías el año pasado. Me dijo que ha habido bastantes historias dando vueltas por California recientemente, algunas cosas en las que pensaba que podríamos estar interesados. —

Dean traga, toma un trago, y hace gestos para que Sam continúe. — Un trabajo, — Indica. — Okay —.

Pero Sam sacude la cabeza. — No exactamente. Quiero decir… algo así —.

Dean suspira. — Escúpelo, Sammy. Me estoy haciendo viejo aquí. —

Y entonces Sam dice, — Stiles está muerto. —

Eso llama la atención de Dean y baja su hamburguesa lentamente. — Stiles. ¿Nuestro primo, Stiles? ¿El hijo de la tía Claudia? —

Sam simplemente asiente, viéndose más incómodo que nunca. Siempre tuvo un problema con esto de compartir sentimientos con Dean, especialmente cuando se trataba de sentimientos sobre la familia. — Al parecer, un montón de historias diferentes están dando vueltas, — Finalmente dice, optando por sonar profesional, como si este fuera sólo otro caso en que están trabajando. — Pero por lo que sé, hubo un problema de hombres lobo en Beacon Hills hace un par de meses. Aullidos, ataques de animales, toda la cosa (1) —.

— ¿Por qué no escuchamos nada sobre eso en ese entonces? — Exige Dean.

Sam ofrece un encogimiento de hombros. — Probablemente porque sólo duró un par de semanas, y luego se detuvo. En el momento en que escuché de eso, había terminado. No más cuerpos significa que no teníamos un caso. Supuse que algún otro cazador se había encargado de ello, pero Travis me dijo que fue un Mago —.

— ¿Un Mago? — Dean repite dubitativamente. — ¿Cómo… que trata con magia negra? —

Otro encogimiento de hombros. — Muy probablemente —.

Dean deja salir una larga respiración. — Así que una pelea de un hombre lobo y un Mago y ¿Stiles de alguna manera quedó atrapado en el fuego cruzado? —.

Que Sam vuelva a fruncir el ceño es suficiente afirmación.

— Maldita sea, — Dean se inclina en su silla, frotando una mano sobre su cara. — No lo hemos visto desde el funeral de la tía Claudia. Tenía, ¿qué? ¿Doce? Tiene que tener dieciocho ahora, ¿no? —.

— Diecisiete, — corrige Sam, y eso no hace que Dean se sienta mejor.

— Era sólo un niño —. Dean siente su mandíbula cerrándose, apretándose, mientras se inclina hacia adelante para descansar sus codos sobre la mesa. Su comida hace tiempo olvidada. — Así que vamos a Beacon Hills, — Él decide. — Matamos al hijo de puta que lo mató —.

Su declaración no deja lugar a discusión, pero no parece que Sam esté en desacuerdo. En lugar de eso, su hermano pequeño solo asiente con la cabeza y empuja su ensalada más lejos en la mesa. — Voy a coger algunas cosas, llama a Bobby y hazle saber que vamos a salir de la red por unos días. Entonces podemos irnos —.

* * *

La ciudad no es muy diferente de lo que Dean recuerda, aunque han sido cerca de cinco años desde que estuvo aquí. Recibió la llamada de Bobby cuando la hermana de Mary, Claudia, murió. Habían estado trabajando contra un poltergeist en Tennessee cuando sucedió y Sam y Dean apenas tuvieron tiempo de cruzar el país hacia la insignificante Beacon Hills, California, justo a tiempo para ponerse sus trajes y dirigirse al funeral.

Dean recuerda estar parado incómodamente cerca de la parte de atrás mientras los amigos de su tía Claudia sonreían tristemente el uno al otro e intercambiaban condolencias. Recuerda haber visto al marido de Claudia de pie cerca del ataúd, con los ojos llorosos pero estoico.

Por encima de todo, Dean recuerda a Stiles. Sólo había conocido a su pequeño primo unas pocas veces en su vida, pero el niño era inolvidable. Stiles no estaba dentro de la iglesia durante el velatorio. Optó por sentarse afuera, donde Dean lo encontró en el lado del conductor de un viejo Jeep azul. Stiles no reconoció a Dean cuando el hombre mayor subió al asiento del pasajero a su lado. No habló, pero Dean sí. Le contó a Stiles sobre su propia madre y cómo la había perdido a una edad temprana, cómo pensaba que tenía que ser fuerte por su padre y Sammy, y cómo nadie le dijo que estaba bien estar triste por el agujero en su pecho donde su madre había estado. Pero estaba bien, le dijo a Stiles, que estuviera triste. Le dijo a Stiles que nadie esperaba que Stiles fuera fuerte. Y Dean recuerda cómo Stiles se había vuelto hacia él con amplios ojos marrones y solo comenzó a llorar. Ahí fue donde John Stilinski encontró a su hijo cuando el funeral terminó - acurrucado en el frente del viejo Jeep, dormido en el regazo de Dean.

Ahora, mientras el Impala permanece frente a la casa vagamente familiar, Dean lo recuerda todo. La calle es tranquila, ya que el sol se pone en el horizonte, arrojando un brillo naranja brillante en las aceras. La casa está en su mayoría a oscuras, pero una luz escapa de una ventana en el primer piso.

— ¿Estás listo? — pregunta Sam. Mira cuidadosamente a Dean, como si estuviera esperando a que su hermano mayor se quiebre.

Pero Dean sólo sacude la cabeza. — ¿Listo para hablar con el tío John, que ya ha perdido a su esposa, y ahora su hijo? No, no estoy listo —. Él abre la puerta del coche de todos modos, saliendo. — Vamos a terminar con esto —.

La casa está en silencio durante mucho tiempo después de que Sam llama, y Dean se pone nervioso. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abre, Dean reconoce inmediatamente a John Stilinski. Es mayor de lo que Dean lo recuerda, pero se ve bien, dentro de todo. Él está usando lo que Dean se da cuenta es un uniforme de policía, adornado hasta completar con una placa de Sheriff. Se ve cansado y su cinturón se ha ido. Dean cree que acaba de salir del trabajo.

La expresión de John es una de confusión primero, transformándose en reconocimiento y luego finalmente sorpresa. — Wow. Sam, Dean. Es bueno verlos —.

Sam da un paso al frente, tomando la delantera. — Sí, es bueno verte también —. Él ofrece una sonrisa, aunque no llega a sus ojos. — ¿Te importa si entramos? —.

John se hace a un lado, llevándolos a una pequeña sala de estar. — ¿Puedo traerles una cerveza o algo? — Cuando ambos rechazan la bebida, John se sienta frente a ellos, mirando con cautela. — Así que chicos, ¿cómo han estado? ¿No les he visto en que… cinco años? —.

— Estamos bien, — dice Sam, y es sólo en parte una mentira. No están viviendo el sueño americano, pero los dos siguen vivos, así que eso es bueno. — ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? —.

La piel alrededor de los ojos de John se pone toda arrugada, como si se estuviera concentrando. — Estoy bien, — dice con una media vara. — Han sido unos meses difíciles, pero no puedo quejarme —.

Dean no puede dejar de mirar al hombre mayor. Está tomando la muerte de su hijo extremadamente bien. — Siento mucho tu pérdida, — dice Dean. Aparta la mirada, encontrando más fácil ver la mesa de café entre ellos que ver esos ojos marrones brillantes que le recuerdan al Stiles de doce años que recuerda de todos esos años atrás. — No puedo empezar a expresar cuánto lo siento. Me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiéramos haber hecho —.

John está extrañamente en silencio y cuando Dean finalmente mira hacia arriba otra vez, una mirada en blanco de confusión es lo único que ve. Las cejas de John están arrugadas, su boca arrugada en un ceño fruncido. — ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? — El hombre mayor pregunta. — ¿Qué es lo que perdí? —.

Sam y Dean intercambian una mirada, una conversación completamente silenciosa. Y entonces Dean fija su mirada en John. — Stiles, — dice lentamente. — Tío John, escuchamos la noticia. Sobre la muerte de Stiles —.

Una sorprendida risa escapa de la garganta de John, y mira entre los hermanos como si se hubieran vuelto locos. — Stiles no está muerto, — les dice su tío. Después de otro intercambio silencioso entre los Winchester, John se ríe de nuevo. — ¿Qué les hizo pensar que Stiles estaba muerto? —

— Cazadores, — dice fácilmente Sam, aunque todavía está tratando de lidiar con el hecho de que estaba equivocado-Stiles está muy vivo. — Había algunos rumores circulando sobre un problema de Hombres lobo, que se convirtió en un problema de un Mago, y escuchamos que Stiles fue asesinado en el proceso —.

John parece extremadamente incómodo durante mucho tiempo. Se retuerce en el sofá como si estuviera sentado sobre clavos, mirando a ambos hermanos y luego decidiendo que es mejor mirar la alfombra. — Hubo un problema con los Hombres lobo, — admite finalmente John. — Pero ya está resuelto —.

— ¿Y el Mago? — pregunta Dean. — ¿Es esa parte de la historia cierta? —

Otro largo minuto de silencio pasa y luego John deja salir un largo suspiro. — Mira, no sé los detalles, — dice. — Creo que deberías preguntarle a Stiles —.

— Muy bien, — asiente Dean, y luego mira a su alrededor como si tal vez el niño emerja de las sombras y responda a todas sus preguntas. — ¿Dónde está? —

John lanza otro largo suspiro de sufrimiento, pero esta vez es el sonido que Dean esperaría viniendo del padre de un niño de diecisiete años. — Está en casa de su novio —.

* * *

Stiles quiere lamer los abdominales de Derek. Está mirandolo desde su asiento en la mesa de la cocina de Derek mientras su novio se pasea frente a él cruzando de un lado a otro del piso. Hay un libro de texto abierto en los brazos de Derek y las gafas posadas en su nariz lo hacen ver tan sofisticado e inteligente, pero la imagen está arruinada porque sólo está usando boxers y un par de calcetines. Y Stiles se asombra una vez más de la suerte que tiene de poder llamar a este hermoso hombre su novio. Y ahora mismo, su increíble novio le está ayudando a estudiar para un examen de biología.

Fue idea de Derek, sorprendentemente. Stiles había querido pasar todo el fin de semana alternando entre sexo en la ducha y acurrucarse mientras maratonizaban Star Wars, pero Derek tuvo que ponerse _maduro_ y asegurarse de que Stiles pasase su último año de secundaria. Así que hicieron un compromiso; por cada pregunta de práctica de prueba que Stiles acertaba, Derek se quitaba una sola prenda de vestir. Si tenía una respuesta equivocada, Derek se ponía algo de nuevo. Stiles nunca había estado tan emocionado de estudiar en toda su vida.

Cuando Stiles responde bien a otra pregunta, Derek sonríe y se quita las gafas. Stiles levanta los brazos y sonríe. — ¡Lo logré! ¡Deja caer tus boxers, grandote! —

Derek pone los ojos en blanco, pero se las arregla para dejar el libro sobre la mesa justo antes de que Stiles lo taclee, empujándolo hacia atrás, y de repente su cuerpo está clavado en el sofá debajo de Stiles. No se queja cuando la cabeza de Stiles se hunde, sus labios se unen.

— Estudié, — dice Stiles, y su voz es baja, ya casi sin aliento, mientras sus caderas se mueven hacia abajo contra las de Derek. — Ahora obtengo el incentivo, ¿verdad? —.

Derek no contesta, solo se adelanta para besar a Stiles de nuevo. Es lento y dulce, pero tentador y estimulante, todo a la vez. Stiles arrastra sus dedos a través de la afilada línea de la mandíbula de Derek, por el cuello donde siente el pulso del hombre mayor latiendo erráticamente. Las puntas de sus dedos bajan por el pecho, por el abdomen tonificado, y se sumergen justo debajo del dobladillo de los boxers cuando hay un golpeteo en la puerta del apartamento. Stiles salta, sorprendido, pero Derek une sus bocas de nuevo.

— Ignóralo, — Ordena, el sonido nada más que un bajo estruendo de placer en su pecho, reverberando a través de él y encendiendo tanto a Stiles que el joven deja salir un quejido embarazoso. A Derek no parece importarle porque está mordiendo el labio inferior de Stiles, succionándolo en su boca, mostrándole con gemidos cuánto lo disfruta.

Pero a la persona que está en la puerta tampoco parece importarle, porque suena otro golpe, ésta vez acompañado por una voz que no es familiar. — ¡Stiles! Stiles, ¿estás ahí dentro? —

Stiles se sienta de nuevo, a horcajadas en los muslos de Derek. Suspira. — ¿Quién demonios es ese? ¿Y no tienen ninguna consideración? —

Derek está preparado para decirle a Stiles otra vez que ignore la puerta y luego lo arrastre al dormitorio para salirse con la suya, pero Stiles ya se está escapando, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

* * *

El chico que está en la puerta es más alto, más delgado y más mayor de lo que recuerda Dean. Pero reconocería esos ojos marrones-miel en cualquier parte. — Stiles, — dice.

El niño se pasa una mano por el cabello, que ya está manoseado y desordenado. Dean trata de ignorar la forma en que sus labios están rojos e hinchados, intencionalmente evitando su mirada de la incómoda forma en que Stiles se mete sus pantalones demasiado ajustados. Sin embargo, al chico no parece importarle (2), entrecerrando los ojos primero a Dean y luego a Sam. — ¿Los conozco? —.

Antes de que Dean tenga la oportunidad de responder, un hombre aparece detrás de Stiles, vistiendo nada más que un par de boxers, viéndose tan desordenado como Stiles. Y Dean ya no puede ignorar los hechos delante de él.

— Lo siento, ¿quién diablos eres? —

Dean sabe que es irracional, pero hay una inexplicable oleada de protección creciendo dentro de su pecho. Stiles obviamente no es el mismo niño que Dean recuerda, pero el tipo medio desnudo detrás de él es mayor por lo menos por unos años y en su mente, Stiles sigue siendo el destrozado y triste niño de doce años que Dean dejó atrás.

El desconocido frunce sus cejas, colocando una mano protectora en la parte baja de la espalda de Stiles.

Dean está listo para acabar con hombre de la barba por incluso tocar a su pequeño primo cuando Stiles se gira y dice — Está bien, Derek —.

Derek parece estreñido e infeliz, pero asiente una vez antes de desaparecer en el apartamento. Entonces el enfoque de Stiles está de vuelta en Dean. — ¿Entonces? — Él pregunta con expectación.

— Probablemente no nos recuerdes, — dice Sam. — Ha pasado un tiempo. Somos los hijos de Mary Winchester —.

La boca de Stiles se afloja y Dean puede ver el momento exacto de reconocimiento mientras revolotean en los rasgos del niño, y entonces Stiles está sonriendo y tirando a Sam hacia un abrazo. — Mierda, no te he visto en años. — Dean se gana un abrazo, también, antes de que Stiles abra más la puerta. — Aquí, vamos entren —.

Dean y Sam lo siguen hasta el pequeño apartamento. Dean observa como Stiles recoge un libro de texto y un par de vasos de la mesa de la cocina, haciendo un gesto para que se sienten. Stiles patea una pila de ropa en el suelo. — Lo siento por el desorden, — dice, sonando mayormente no arrepentido. — Estaba estudiando —.

Dean resopla una risa, señalando la ropa. — ¿Estudiando qué exactamente? —

Stiles se ruboriza, frotando una mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Por suerte, es salvado de más vergüenza cuando Derek entra en la habitación. Ahora lleva un par de pantalones de pijama a cuadros y una camiseta, pero Dean todavía lo mira con recelo.

— Dean, — dice Stiles, captando la mirada. — Sam, este es mi novio, Derek. — Luego señala a los hermanos. — Estos son mis primos —.

Derek ofrece un rígido asentimiento de reconocimiento. — Hola —.

Dean se burla, ganando una mirada aguda y desaprobadora de Sam, que pone su mejor sonrisa y dice, — Encantado de conocerte, Derek —.

Derek inclina su cabeza hacia la sala de estar, los ojos en Stiles. Es como una pregunta silenciosa y Stiles asiente. — Vuelvo enseguida, — les dice a los hermanos, y sigue a Derek fuera de la habitación. Sam reprende silenciosamente a Dean por espiar, pero Dean lo descarta con la mano y le dice que se calle para poder oír.

— No, — dice indignado Stiles. — Eso no es posible, ¿vale? Son mi familia. No me harán daño —.

— No confío en ellos, — responde Derek y es casi un gruñido en su voz.

— Awww, — arrulla Stiles. — Eres adorable cuando estás actuando todo protector. — Entonces se ríe. — Ok amigo, lo entiendo. No confiamos en ellos. Pero al menos podemos averiguar qué demonios quieren antes de que les echemos a Scott encima, ¿de acuerdo? —

— Están aquí por ti, Stiles — dice Derek. — Y los mataré antes de que te hagan daño —.

— Y te amo por eso, Derek, — replica Stiles. — Realmente lo hago. Pero creo que puedo manejarme, especialmente cuando se trata de un par de cazadores —.

Dean se congela. Mira a Sam, cuyos ojos ampliamente abiertos aseguran que acaba de oír a Stiles correctamente. John Stilinski siempre supo del negocio familiar, desde que se casó con Claudia. Pero cuando Claudia y John decidieron criar una familia lejos de la caza, Dean asumió que Stiles había crecido ciego a todo el asunto. Ahora, mientras escucha a su primo llamarlos cazadores, como si fuera una palabra mala y amarga, no sabe qué pensar.

Antes de que pueda hacer algo, sin embargo, Stiles está doblando la esquina, volviendo a la habitación con un ceño fruncido. Se retuerce las manos delante de él, viéndose nervioso.

— Realmente siento mucho ésto, chicos, — dice Stiles, y realmente suena a disculpa.

Dean se pone de pie, listo para huir o luchar, pero Stiles levanta la mano con calma y todo lo que Dean ve es blanco por todas partes antes de que la luz cegadora sea quitada hacia adelante por una visión de túnel y todo se vuelva negro.

* * *

Dean siente que tiene resaca. Su estómago se retuerce y el olor a tierra llena sus pulmones. Su cabeza está palpitando dolorosamente y mientras retuerce las muñecas, se encuentra con que están atadas detrás de su espalda. — Hijo de puta, — gruñe. — ¿Sammy? —.

— Sí —. Viene la seca respuesta de Sam de algún lugar a su izquierda. Cuando se las arregla para levantar la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor, ve que ambos están atados a árboles. ¿El bosque? La oscuridad inunda su alrededor, pero Dean se da cuenta de que definitivamente hay corteza raspando la piel de sus brazos, una cuerda mordiendo sus muñecas. Quien haya atado estos nudos quería asegurarse de que no escaparan.

¿Quién los puso aquí, de todos modos? Dean rebusca en sus recuerdos por algo, pero se queda en blanco. Recuerda haber visto a Stiles, pero eso es todo. Stiles no podría haber hecho esto… ¿verdad?

Una hermosa chica de pelo rubio aparece en su línea de visión. Ella dobla sus brazos cruzándolos sobre su pecho y frunce el ceño a Dean. — Hey, — Ella llama. — Se están despertando —.

Dean encuentra que no se sorprende cuando reconoce al novio de Stiles, cuando Derek se acerca a la chica. — Gracias, Erica —.

Erica asiente obedientemente. — Va a estar bien, ¿verdad? —

Por un fugaz momento, Dean cree que está preguntando por él. Pero, por supuesto, no lo está. Derek parece determinado cuando levanta una mano para colocarla en el lado del cuello de Erica. — No dejaré que le pase nada —.

Erica parece aliviada por su respuesta y toma eso como su señal para irse. Dean no está seguro de a dónde va, ella como que simplemente se desvanece entre las sombras de los árboles. Derek se vuelve hacia Dean y Sam, agachándose para que sus ojos se encuentren al mismo nivel mientras se sienta en el suelo. Sus ojos parpadean hacia cada uno de ellos antes de que se vuelvan de un color rojo violento. Por supuesto, piensa Dean. Este hijo de puta es un hombre lobo. Un Alfa, al parecer. Dean se pregunta cómo diablos se involucró Stiles en esto cuando Derek se pone de pie de nuevo. Deja salir un suspiro de sufrimiento, levantando una mano para pellizcar el puente de su nariz entre dos dedos. — Scott, te dije que lo mantuvieras en el coche —.

Dean tuerce el cuello, tratando de entender con quién está hablando Derek, pero Stiles irrumpe a través de unos árboles en el pequeño claro. Se ve voraz. — Jódete, Derek. No voy a esperar en el coche —.

Otro chico le sigue de cerca, viéndose culpable. — Lo siento, Derek —. Dean asume que es Scott.

Pero Derek no parece preocupado por la falta de los chicos de seguir las instrucciones. Se vuelve hacia Stiles en su lugar. — Por favor, ve a esperar en el coche —.

Stiles se burla. — Sí, no. Lo siento, grandote. No va a pasar —.

— Stiles, — gruñe Derek. Sus ojos destellan un rojo vibrante que aterroriza incluso a Dean, pero Stiles sólo se queda boquiabierto.

— ¿Acabas de intentar usar tu poder Alfa conmigo? — Pregunta lentamente, y Dean prácticamente puede sentir la ira emanando de su primo. — No te lo puedo creer. Soy tu compañero, Derek. No uno de tus putos cachorros. No haces esa cosa del comando Alfa conmigo. Esa mierda podría funcionar en ellos, pero… —.

— Stiles, — dice suavemente el otro niño, y los ojos de Stiles brillan de un violeta brillante cuando vuelve la cabeza. — ¿Qué, Scott? —

Scott parece a punto de orinarse. Dean siente que el miedo lo inunda, no solo al ver los ojos de Stiles, sino porque todo su cuerpo parece brillar del mismo color, emitiendo una luz púrpura. Scott gime.

El sonido parece reverberar en los oídos de Stiles y parpadea, el color regresa inmediatamente a su color marrón habitual. La luz que sale de su piel parece atenuarse también, pero no desaparece completamente.

—Lo siento, — murmura Stiles, agitando su cabeza. — No quise asustarte, Scotty —. Scott se adelanta y Dean observa como el chico inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, desnudando su garganta a Stiles. Mierda, piensa Dean. Este chico es un hombre lobo y se está sometiendo a _Stiles_. Quien aún está como brillando.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando? — Sam dice la pregunta rebotando en el cerebro de Dean.

Todos los ojos brillan hacia ellos, como si los Winchester hubieran sido olvidados por un momento. — Vete a casa, Scott, — ordena Stiles. Pasa una mano sobre el cuello de su amigo. — Te llamaré mañana ¿okey? —.

Scott asiente como despedida a Stiles y Derek antes de desaparecer entre los árboles tras Erica. Ahora, Stiles se vuelve hacia Dean y Sam. — Me encargaré de ti en un segundo, — dice, levantando un dedo. Y luego mira a Derek. — Lo siento, — dice. — No debería haber dejado que mis emociones tomaran el control así. Tú eres mi Alfa —.

— Pero tú no eres uno de mis betas, — responde Derek. — No puedo controlarte como a ellos. Y lo siento por intentarlo. Tienes todo el derecho de estar aquí —.

Una pequeña sonrisa se retuerce en los labios de Stiles y extiende la mano y pasa la punta de sus dedos por la mandíbula de Derek. Es un toque simple, pero tan íntimo que Dean casi se avergüenza de mirar. Pero igual de rápido, se acaba, y Stiles está inclinándose para enfrentarse a él. Derek se cierne unos pocos pies detrás, con los brazos cruzados, solo mirando.

Stiles capta la mirada de Dean, encontrándola a la misma altura. El niño que antes estaba emocionado de ver a sus primos se ha ido, reemplazado por el hombre que está delante de ellos ahora. — ¿Por qué están aquí? —.

— Dímelo, — replica Dean. — Tú eres el que me ató a un árbol —.

Pero él sabe que eso no es lo que Stiles está preguntando. Está preguntando por qué están en Beacon Hills. Sam responde en su lugar. — Hemos oído que estabas muerto, — admite. — Hemos venido a consolar a tu padre —. Hay un silencio que pende entre ellos durante mucho tiempo y Dean sabe que el no dicho “ _y cazar lo que sea que te mató_ " también está ahí.

Las cejas de Stiles se fruncen. — ¿Quién te dijo que estaba muerto? —.

— Sólo otro cazador, — dice Sam. — No es realmente importante quién. Lo importante es lo que dijeron —. Sus ojos parpadean hacia Derek, su mandíbula apretándose. — Dijeron que había un Hombre lobo en la ciudad hace unos meses, matando gente —.

— El Omega salvaje —, dice Derek.

— Nos ocupamos de ello —, añade Stiles.

— Eso no es lo que hemos oído, — argumenta Dean. — Hemos oído que un Mago poderoso se encargó de ello. Y que te mataron en el fuego cruzado —.

Stiles hace un giro de ojos, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose los pantalones. — Amigo, tus fuentes están todas mal. Bueno, algo mal. — Se encoge de hombros. — Había un omega salvaje, y un Mago, pero como puedes ver, estoy vivo —.

— Eras tú, — dice Sam, y está usando esa voz que pone cuando está averiguando cosas. — El brillo púrpura hace unos minutos, los ojos. Tú eres el Mago —.

Dean abre los ojos primero a su hermano, y luego a su primo. ¿Eres una bruja? Stiles, liarse con Hombres lobo ya es bastante malo. Sumergirse en la magia negra es francamente estúpido —.

Stiles parece ofendido. — No soy una bruja, — dice. — Soy un druida. Gran diferencia, amigo. Las brujas roban su poder, lo obtienen a través de encantamientos y hechizos. La cosa druida está en mi sangre, es un regalo que me da el árbol —.

Dean cree que Stiles está loco porque en serio, ¿un árbol le dio un poder brillante? Pero Sam parece totalmente cautivado. — Tiene razón, — dice Sam. — Los druidas usan magia blanca. Es una fuente de bien, no de mal —.

— Y ellos… — Stiles gesticula hacia Derek, pero Dean asume que quiere abarcar a Scott y Erica, también. — No son una amenaza —.

Dean se burla. — Son Hombres lobo, Stiles. No son los chicos buenos —.

Derek gruñe, mostrando sus dientes un poco, pero la brillante piel púrpura de Stiles intimida un poco más a Dean. — Me ayudaron a matar al omega salvaje que estaba asesinando a la gente. Únicamente Scott me ha salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo contar. No son monstruos, Dean. Si lo fueran, los habría matado yo mismo —.

El silencio cae sobre el claro, sin nada más que el pesado sonido lejano de hojas secas entre los cuatro. Al final, es Sam quien lo rompe. — Si nos desatas y tomamos nuestras armas, ¿qué pasa? —.

Stiles encuentra su mirada constantemente. — O Derek te arranca la garganta, o yo te arranco la columna y la uso para colgarte. — Dean se acobarda externamente. — Porque eres un peligro para mi manada, y no dejaré que los lastimes —.

— ¿Qué hay del escenario en el que nos desatas, — dice Dean. — y nos vamos de la ciudad? Nunca volverás a saber de nosotros, excepto por las ocasionales tarjetas de Navidad y las reuniones familiares —.

Stiles los vigila durante mucho tiempo, mira de vuelta a Derek, antes de sentarse frente a Dean. — Eres mi familia, — dice el niño, e incluso en la oscuridad, Dean ve mucho de su tía Claudia en esos ojos marrones. — Ya sabes lo que es perder a la familia. Sin mi mamá, somos sólo yo y mi papá. Pero hice una familia, la encontré por mi cuenta, con Derek y los demás. Al final, no soy más humano que Derek. Y tú tienes a Sammy y a Bobby, pero también a mí. Somos sangre, Dean. Así que dime: ¿Me matarías? —.

Cada instinto de cazador le está diciendo que grite sí, porque este chico es parte de una manada de hombres lobo y su piel brilla púrpura a veces y tiene más poder en su dedo meñique que la mayoría de los magos tienen en todo su cuerpo. No es humano. Pero mientras ve a Dean ahora mismo, Dean sabe que Stiles sigue siendo de la familia, y no es un monstruo.

Así que el cazador suspira, agitando la cabeza. Espera que el hombre lobo pueda oír la verdad en su corazón cuando mira a los ojos de Stiles y dice, — No. No lo haría —.

Stiles parece complacido con esta respuesta porque se levanta. Mueve su muñeca y Dean siente inmediatamente que los lazos que lo atan al árbol se aflojan. Los sacude para quitárselos y se pone de pie. Sus piernas están un poco dormidas y se inclina contra Sam, pero no siente la necesidad de correr o luchar o matar mientras mira al niño.

Stiles mira de vuelta con ansiedad, como esperando a ver si Dean salta e intenta destriparlo de todos modos. Pero cuando se adelanta, con una mano extendida, Stiles la toma. — Sé bueno, niño, — dice Dean. — Mantén a tus cachorros controlados. Si nos enteramos de algún Mago u Hombre lobo en esta zona, volveremos —.

Stiles sonríe. — Podrías volver otras veces, ya sabes. Volver para mi graduación en unos meses. O cuando Derek y yo nos casemos. O Navidad. O sólo para saludar. Eres bienvenido aquí en cualquier momento, siempre y cuando tus armas estén guardadas —.

Dean deja salir una risa. — Sí, definitivamente lo pensaremos. — Y sorprende más a Derek porque no puede oír una sola irregularidad en el corazón de Dean.

Derek se pregunta si esto podría ser un error, dejar que Sam y Dean se vayan pacíficamente. Son cazadores y son peligrosos. Pero siguen siendo la familia de Stiles y no representan una amenaza inmediata para la manada o su pareja. Así que cuando Dean le da la mano a Derek, Derek no está seguro de qué pensar. Lo único que sabe con certeza es que esto no será lo último que verá de Sam y Dean Winchester.

* * *

**Algunas cosas:**

(1): En el original en Inglés: “the whole nine yards” traducido como “las nueve yardas completas”, significa que todo lo que puede haber pasado, todo lo que puedas imaginar, pasó. Google lo traduce como “Todo lo posible o disponible”, yo lo traduzco como “todo el show” o “todo el atao” (Chile) ahahhah elige.

(2) En el original en Inglés: “unbothered” traducido como “sin afeitar” lo que por sí solo no tiene sentido, pero en contexto significa “inalterado” o que le da igual que lo vean acomodándose los pantalones (ejem) y que no le da vergüenza eso, sino que está molesto sólo por haber sido interrumpido. También puede significar que no reconoce a los Winchester inmediatamente, en el contexto de “cara no alterada” y “no mostrar reconocimiento”.


	2. Cambios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pasado tiempo desde el fatídico encuentro, y a Stiles le gustaría una visita de sus primos, pero de nuevo, no todo marcha como lo imaginan.  
> A leer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota traductora: Perdón por los siglos que demoré en subir ésta segunda parte (y final) del fic.

Stiles nunca se lo admitiría a Derek, o a cualquier otro miembro de su manada, pero como que echa de menos a Sam y Dean. Se habían separado en el claro del bosque hace tres años, después de que Dean le diera a Stiles un número de teléfono y dijera — Llama en cualquier momento, chico —, y Stiles no había visto a los Winchester desde entonces. Y no fue por falta de de entusiasmo por el lado de Stiles. Llamó a Dean al menos una vez cada pocos meses para actualizar a sus primos de… bueno, casi todo.

Los llamó cuando descubrieron que Lydia era algo llamado Banshee. Sam y Stiles habían hablado por teléfono durante horas después de eso, intercambiando notas y una extensa investigación sobre todo acerca de la criatura que era Lydia. Con la ayuda de Sam, Stiles le enseñó a Lydia cómo controlar sus habilidades e incluso cómo dirigir su grito como un arma.

Stiles llamó cuando se graduó del instituto. Los invitó a asistir, e incluso reservó dos asientos entre su padre y la madre de Scott en caso de que aparecieran, pero habían sido atados con un caso en Maine para ocuparse de un Wendigo. Sam incluso llamó al día siguiente para disculparse por perderse la ceremonia.

Y por supuesto, Stiles llamaba de vez en cuando sólo para decirle a sus primos que estaba constantemente aprendiendo a controlar sus habilidades druidas y asegurarles que la manada se estaba comportando. Dean le había sermoneado profusamente cuando Stiles compartió la noticia de que estaba entrenando para asumir el papel de emisario de la Manada Hale, advirtiéndole de los peligros y responsabilidades de asesorar a una manada de Hombres Lobo. Dean había resoplado incoherencias cuando Stiles le dijo que Derek ya le había dado una charla bastante similar.

A lo largo de los años, mucho cambió para Stiles. Se graduó, se mudó de la casa de su padre al Loft de Derek, y asistió a la academia de policía del Condado de Beacon para tomar un trabajo en el BHPD(*) con su padre. Le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse, pero Stiles estaba creciendo y se estaba acomodando bien en el papel permanente del compañero del Alfa, incluso aprendiendo a aceptar y disfrutar del título "Mamá de la manada" que los betas le habían puesto.

Con toda honestidad, Stiles amaba su vida. Le encantaba tener un increíble novio hombre lobo que lo despertaba con café fresco y besos cada mañana, sin importar el aliento matutino de Stiles. Le encantaba que se estaba preparando para convertirse en el emisario de la manada y se estaba adaptando a su magia. Amaba a sus cachorros, a su familia, y sabía que era una parte importante de la manada a pesar de que era mayormente humano.

Pero extrañaba a sus primos. Hablar con ellos por teléfono tan a menudo era un recordatorio de que los Winchester estaban ahí fuera y, aunque él nunca fue muy cercano a ellos, estaban unidos por sangre. Eran familia. Y ser parte de una manada de hombres lobo le hizo darse cuenta de lo importante que es la familia.

Así que cuando el teléfono de Stiles suena un sábado por la mañana mientras se mete un pan tostado en la boca, encendiéndose con el nombre de Dean, Stiles sonríe. Él toca el botón para contestar y lo presiona contra su oído. — Hey chicos —.

— ¡Stiles! — exclama Dean. Su voz es ligera, pero hay un sub-tono que no le gusta y Stiles se pone instantáneamente en alerta.

— Dean, — dice Stiles. Se traga su tostada, entrecerrando los ojos en el mostrador. — ¿Qué pasa? —.

Dean lanza una risa aguda y nerviosa. — ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo está mal? —.

— Vamos, hombre, — dice Stiles. — Apestas mintiendo. Sólo dime qué pasa —.

— Umm… — Dean suena distraído, ansioso, y Stiles quiere pedirle palabras reales, pero simplemente espera.

Derek entra en la habitación con sólo un par de jeans. Su pelo todavía está mojado por la ducha. Le levanta una impresionante ceja a Stiles, asintiendo hacia el teléfono. Sin duda, también puede oír a Dean, y tiene curiosidad. Stiles sacude la cabeza y pone el dispositivo en el altavoz para que su novio no tenga que espiar.

— Mira, nada está mal, — suspira Dean. Y suena como la verdad. — Pero tenemos que verte —.

Stiles siente sus ojos abrirse de sorpresa. Ni una vez en tres años su primo ha sugerido una visita y esto ahora no suena como una llamada social. Derek se ve igual de sorprendido, pero reacio. Todavía es cauteloso con los cazadores, especialmente en su propia tierra.

— Vale, — está de acuerdo Stiles. — ¿Cuándo? —.

Hay un sonido en el fondo, amortiguado e indistinguible, y Dean gime, murmurando, — Maldita sea, ¿otra vez? Mira, estamos a unas treinta millas fuera de la ciudad. Estaremos allí pronto —.

Hay otro sonido y antes de que Stiles o Derek puedan decir algo más, la llamada se corta. Stiles cuelga el teléfono, dejándolo en el mostrador. — Así que eso fue raro —, declara.

Derek asiente. Stiles le sirve un poco de café y se lo entrega, lo que Derek acepta con gusto a cambio de un beso suave. — Supongo que pronto averiguaremos lo que quiere —.

— Dijo treinta millas, ¿verdad? — Pregunta Stiles. Extiende la mano y toma la taza de Derek, poniéndola tiernamente en el mostrador. Y luego se muda al espacio personal de Derek, con las manos apoyadas en el estómago desnudo de su compañero. — Eso es como media hora, al menos —. Derek tararea de acuerdo cuando Stiles se inclina más cerca de presionar sus labios a la garganta de Derek. — Y realmente no tenemos nada que hacer esta mañana. — Stiles muerde suavemente y Derek gruñe. Stiles sonríe y considera que esto es una victoria y, agarrando la mano de Derek, lo arrastra hacia el dormitorio.

* * *

Stiles justo está tirando de sus jeans hacia arriba cuando escucha un golpe en la puerta. Se detiene para darle un último beso casto a los labios de Derek antes de salir corriendo de la habitación para responder. Cuando Stiles abre la puerta del apartamento, se congela.

Dean se ve más o menos igual que la última vez que Stiles lo vio, tal vez pelo más corto, tal vez un poco más áspero alrededor de los bordes, y Sam parece cansado, su pelo definitivamente más largo, viéndose enredado y sin lavar. Pero lo que hace que Stiles se detenga es la manta azul y gris retorciéndose en los brazos de Dean.

Stiles se queda mudo, incapaz de formar palabras y mucho menos de mover su cuerpo. Sam se aclara la garganta torpemente y hace gestos al Loft detrás de Stiles. — ¿Podemos entrar? —.

Stiles salta cuando la voz de Derek responde justo detrás de él. — Sí, entra. — Pone una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Stiles, alejándolo de la puerta para que Sam y Dean puedan pasar. Sam cae despatarrado en el sofá mientras Dean rebota un poco con el bulto en sus brazos.

— ¿Eso es…? — Derek no termina su pregunta, pero señala al bebé que Dean está sosteniendo.

Dean parece entender la pregunta y asiente solemnemente.

Derek parece desgarrado, como nunca antes Stiles lo ha visto. Sus ojos son amplios, brillantes y alerta, pero su mandíbula está apretada. Y luego suavemente pregunta, — ¿Puedo sostenerla? —.

Dean casi lanza la bebé a los brazos de Derek, contento de finalmente librarse del ser que no deja de retorcerse. Stiles se acerca para poder ver la pequeña cara, arrugada y a punto de ponerse a llorar. Y cuando Derek muestra sus ojos rojo Alfa a la bebé, Stiles está preparado para abofetearlo porque eso probablemente va a aterrorizar a la pobre niña. Pero en cambio, los ojos de la bebé parpadean un color dorado en respuesta.

— Hombre lobo, — se da cuenta Stiles. Derek simplemente asiente y levanta el bulto para frotar su nariz a lo largo de la mejilla de la bebé. Marca de olor, Stiles se da cuenta. Da vueltas para enfrentarse a Dean y Sam. — ¿De dónde demonios sacaron una bebé hombre lobo? —.

Dean cae en el sofá junto a su hermano, viéndose exhausto. Suspira, se estira, y luego se derrumba en los cojines. — Una cacería, — admite, pero se apresura antes de que Stiles pueda empezar a discutir. — Nosotros no matamos a su manada —.

— Fue otro cazador, — añade Sam, bostezando alrededor de las palabras. — Por lo que podemos decir, era sólo la bebé y su madre. Eran omegas, probablemente abandonadas recientemente o que acababan de escapar de una manada. La madre estaba muerta cuando llegamos allí —.

— ¿Y sólo encontraron a la bebé? — pregunta Stiles. — ¿No fue herida por el cazador? —.

Dean parece avergonzado cuando centra su mirada en el suelo. — Asumimos que el otro cazador sólo la abandonó para que muriera. — Stiles entiende la vergüenza de Dean. Fue uno de su clase después de todo quien causó que esta bebé perdiera la pequeña familia que tenía. Como si Dean pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de Stiles, el primo mayor se encuentra con sus ojos. — Por eso la trajimos aquí. No podemos simplemente llevarla a las autoridades. Necesita cuidados especiales, necesita una familia que sepa lo que es —.

Derek asiente. — Necesita una manada —.

Stiles se asombra al darse cuenta de lo que están diciendo. — Santa mierda, ¿quieres que Derek y yo la adoptemos? —.

— Tienes una manada, — afirma Dean, observando a Stiles con la mirada que su padre le dio esa vez que tuvo una boa de mascotas. Esa mirada de _‘tienes una responsabilidad ahora, Stiles’_. — Un Alfa fuerte, un Emisario muy capaz —.

— Aún no soy el Emisario, — argumenta Stiles, pero es inútil. Le duele el pecho solo viendo a Derek rebotar alrededor con el pequeño bulto. Es repugnantemente hermoso y doméstico.

Empujándose sobre sus pies, Dean llega a pararse directamente delante de Stiles. — Tienes una familia aquí, Stiles. De alguna manera, a pesar de toda la mierda sobrenatural que aparece en tu camino, te las has arreglado para sentar cabeza, para hacer una vida por ti mismo. Puedes ofrecerle un hogar, una manada, seguridad —.

Stiles está, con toda honestidad, jodidamente aterrorizado. — Sólo tengo veinte años, — dice suavemente. — No tengo edad suficiente para criar a un niño —.

— No estarás solo en esto —, promete Dean, y su mirada queda fija en Derek. Stiles mira también. Su compañero está susurrando a la bebé, sus pequeños dedos extendiéndose para rozar el rastrojo de barba en sus mejillas. — Además, — sonríe Dean, empujando el brazo de Stiles. — Siempre nos tienes a Sammy y a mí —.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. — No los he visto en tres años, — les recuerda. — Y luego sólo llegan a visitarme porque querían entregar un infante sobrenatural como si fuera un extraño regalo de cumpleaños atrasado —.

Dean sonríe, pero hay una tristeza en sus ojos. — Como dije, chico. Te las arreglaste para hacer una vida por ti mismo. Sam y yo no tenemos eso. Nos guste o no, cazar es nuestra vida. La gente que se queda con nosotros normalmente no tiene una larga expectativa de vida —.

Stiles mira a Sam, que está desmayado en el sofá. Se ve más relajado de lo que Stiles le ha visto nunca. Se encuentra asintiendo lentamente.

— Sólo prométeme que cuidarás de ella —, dice Dean.

— Okay, — se las arregla para decir Stiles, suspirando. — Sí. Lo prometo —.

Derek mira hacia arriba, encontrando la mirada de Stiles. Cierra la pequeña distancia entre ellos, sonriéndole a Stiles. — ¿Quieres cargarla? —.

Y Stiles siente que el pánico se levanta de nuevo en él. Pero extiende sus brazos y la niña es puesta en ellos. Se retuerce un poco, pero se tranquiliza después de un momento, moviendo sus pequeños puños en el aire. — No estamos para nada preparados para esto —, gruñe Stiles.

Siente los brazos de Derek alrededor de su cintura y se inclina hacia el toque cálido. — Vamos a estar bien —, promete Derek.

—No, — Stiles da vueltas para mirarlo a los ojos. — Quiero decir, mira el apartamento. Literalmente no tenemos nada para ella. No estamos listos para esto. Necesitas ir de compras. _Ahora_. — Stiles empuja a Derek hacia la puerta del apartamento. — Voy a llamar a Scott, su mamá probablemente tiene su vieja cuna todavía en el ático que podemos pedir prestada. Dean, avisa a mi papá. Necesito todas las cajas viejas de mi ropa de bebé y mis juguetes. Mierda, vamos a necesitar comida —.

Y mientras Stiles sacude a Sam para que despierte, exigiendo, — Sí, sé que estás cansado. Levántate, Bello Durmiente. Necesito que me compres leche maternizada y pañales, — se da cuenta de que quizás pueda hacer esto. No es como que los betas lo llamen ‘Mamá de la manada’ por nada. Él tiene esto bajo control. Stiles mira a la bebé acunada en sus brazos, su pequeña cara brillando con una sonrisa, como si lo estuviera animando en silencio. Sí, piensa Stiles. Él totalmente puede hacer esto.

FIN

* * *

(*) BHPD: Acrónimo para ‘Beacon Hills Police Department’ o ‘Departamento de Policía de Beacon Hills’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que ésto es una traducción y todas las flores (y kudos) son gracias al trabajo original (limk en cap 1).

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic tiene un mini segundo capítulo muy cortito pero muy bello, lo subiré en algunos días, hasta pronto!
> 
> Quédate en Casa!


End file.
